Fever
by KittyDeMort
Summary: 21 year old Ciel Phantomhive has everything. He's the CEO of a popular company and lives in an up market London apartment with his beautiful fiancé Elizabeth. However, his world is about to be completely flipped upside down when he meets a handsome waiter who catches his attention in more ways than he might admit. RE-UPLOAD. SebastianxCiel, set in the future. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

Hello everyone, I'm sure you'll probably have seen this story on here before; I used to write under the pen-name HexagonalPsychedelia for quite some time when I was originally attempting this story. However, when I was completing my GCSE's (about a year ago) I decided that I wanted to wipe everything off my account because I didn't have time to complete my fanfics and was suffering from major writer's block (quite an impulsive decision, I know). In spite of this, I now have 9 weeks of free time and have decided that I would like to re-upload this story and actually make an attempt at continuing it and if possible, I would like to even complete this fanfic. I can't promise there'll be around-the-clock uploads of fanfics but you should see some new stuff from me as well as the re-uploads of some old fanfics like this one.

Thank you all for your patience and I can't wait to start writing again.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Ciel was bored. Bored and exhausted. The 21 year old had no idea how he had ended up sitting on a moth-eaten stool in a small basement bistro in central London but here he was.

He sipped wearily on the glass of Rosé he had ordered, the alcohol burning his throat slightly. The young man winced at the slight stinging sensation but his thoughts were otherwise occupied on the reason he was drinking in the first place.

_Lizzie..._

* * *

Elizabeth Middleford and Ciel Phantomhive had loved each other from a young age; only when they had turned 15 did Ciel finally pluck up the courage to awkwardly ask her on a date. They had been inseparable ever since, doing everything together. It was their 4th year of being what the public called 'the perfect couple' when Ciel had proposed to her. She had been absolutely thrilled, yelling her acceptance as soon as he had slipped the ring onto her finger.

Because of their engagement, the pair decided to get their first home together. Ciel worked as the CEO of a popular business in central London and Elizabeth was an aspiring fashion designer, so money was not an object. They had only moved into their apartment the previous day and that was when the problems had started.

That morning Ciel had overslept due to the fact that he had not unpacked his bedside alarm clock. He had jumped out of their make-shift bed, running around the large apartment looking for his work clothes. Elizabeth had emerged sleepily from under the duvet, rubbing her eyes and asking what was the matter. He had snapped at her; asking why she couldn't pack his things in a more orderly fashion so that he could actually find them, she retorted by asking him why he couldn't have packed them himself and soon it had escalated into a full blown argument.

When he had finally left the apartment he had had to travel on a crowded tube train to work, as he had left his car keys at home and did not want to risk another argument with his fiancé. By the time he reached his office he was a half hour late to an important meeting he was supposed to conduct and had a desk full of paperwork. He missed lunch and his train home, so decided that he was going to get absolutely plastered in the nearest bar he could find; not yet wanting to return home to Lizzie's wrath.

* * *

Ciel seethed, eyes half lidded as he ordered a random cocktail from the list that was placed haphazardly on the bar next to his elbow. Day in and day out, he did the same thing. Wake up, have breakfast with Lizzie, go to work, meeting, lunch break, more work, come home, watch whatever pointless soap opera Lizzie had chosen to accompany their dinner and then go to bed. Most of the time they just cuddled and went to sleep; sex was only an occasional thing and did not happen very often. Lizzie tried to initiate it regularly, but Ciel was just so exhausted from work, that he couldn't summon the energy.

God, he just wished that something would come along and bring new and interesting things to his tedious life.

At that, a loud voice boomed from the speakers above the bar,

"Evening ladies and gents, as you know, Wednesday is open mic night here and this evening we will have one of our very own singing for your entertainment! That's right, one of our very own waiters! Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the stage...Sebastian Michaelis" There was a slight applause and the room went silent. A deep backing track filled the room and the lights dimmed so the only beam was pointing towards the far corner of the small building. Ciel's eyes moved slowly to that space as a deep baritone filled his ears.

_Never know how much I love you, never know how much I care,  
When you put your arms around me, I get a fever that's so hard to bear,  
You give me fever..._

The young man's jaw literally dropped when his eyes reached the source of the smooth sound.

Sitting on a stool in the centre of the polished floor was the most handsome man he had ever seen.

He was tall and leaning forward, one foot on the stool rail, the other on the floor. One arm hung weightlessly over his knee, the elbow resting on his toned thigh, the other holding the microphone up to his mouth. His face was framed by black, glossy hair, complemented by porcelain skin and deep mahogany, heavy lidded eyes. He was wearing a waiter's uniform; a white shirt with the top three buttons undone, a black tie hanging loosely over his broad shoulders, paired with a slate coloured waistcoat, black slacks and black shoes.

_When you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight  
Fever - in the morning, fever all through the night.  
Sun lights up the daytime, moon lights up the night-_

He hopped down from the tall stool, stepping gracefully forward and pushing a stray hair out of his face.

_I light up when you call my name, and you know I'm gonna treat you right,  
You give me fever - when you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight,  
Fever - in the morning, fever all through the night.  
Everybody's got the fever, that is something you all know,  
Fever isn't such a new thing, fever started long ago._

He walked suavely forward; his steps catlike as Ciel stared at him in astonishment.

_Romeo loved Juliet, Juliet she felt the same,  
When he put his arms around her, he said "Julie baby you're my flame"  
Thou givest fever, when we kisseth, fever with thy flaming youth,_

His hips swayed in a seductive way as he crept across the stage.

_Fever - I'm afire, fever yea I burn forsooth._

His voice increased greatly in volume as the tempo grew in the song, the brass instruments kicked in and he swept his arm across his slim body.

_Captain Smith and Pocahontas had a very mad affair  
When her Daddy tried to kill him, she said "Daddy-O don't you dare"  
He gives me fever - with his kisses, fever when he holds me tight  
Fever - I'm his Missus, Oh daddy won't you treat him right._

He closed his eyes as he sang the powerful notes, dancing as the brass kicked in again. He was pitch perfect and Ciel couldn't help but gawk as the other man's body swayed and turned across the polished floor.

'J-just look at him! He's- wait. _What_ am I _thinking_! I'm _engaged_! To a woman, none the less! I mustn't be thinking this way about anyone else, certainly not another _man_!' As Ciel continued his internal argument he failed to notice that Sebastian was coming dangerously close to the bar, only when the handsome man started singing again did he realise that they were only about 10 feet apart.

_Now you've listened to my story, here's the point I have made:  
Chicks were born to give you fever, be it Fahrenheit or Centigrade  
They give you fever - when you kiss them, fever if you live and learn  
Fever - till you sizzle, what a lovely way to burn._

He edged his way closer. 5 feet away.

_I said what a lovely way to burn._

3 feet away. Ciel began to break out into a nervous sweat as he locked eyes with the singing waiter.

_Ooooh what a lovely way to...buuuurn._

About 20 centimetres away from his face. Ciel was shaking uncontrollably now, staring at the beautiful man in front of him. His face was perfect. The last note of the song played and Sebastian gave him a sexy wink, before snatching a glass of liquid off of the bar and turning sharply, walking back down towards the stage. Applause followed him and he bowed humbly to the crowd before disappearing into the kitchens.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen! If any of you want to volunteer to show off your talents, then go and see our barman and he'll get you a spot, now we have the beautiful Maylene with her rendition of Lover boy!'

Ciel suddenly felt very sick. He gripped onto the bar with a pale, clammy hand, managing to push himself off of the stool and stumble his way up the narrow staircase and into the alley outside.

He had one hand glued over his mouth and the other clutched onto the brick wall. In all of the years that he and Lizzie had been together, he had never desired anyone else. Ever. Most certainly not another man. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol that was making him feel this way or all that had happened that day but he knew one thing.

He had to come back to that bar, fiancé or not.


	2. Chapter 2

It feels like someone is driving a hacksaw into my skull. Never again am I getting _**that**_ drunk.

I have absolutely _no_ idea how I managed to get home last night but I am currently lying in our bed. Naked. It takes me a while to realise that Lizzie isn't in bed with me, but is in fact standing at the foot of the bed with her arms crossed and a raised eyebrow.

"Nnngh" is all I manage,

"I don't even want to know what you were doing last night Ciel, but in future will you please try to stay sober enough to know that the bath is not your bed and that I don't appreciate your 'friendly advances' at 3am." She looks cross and I mentally kick myself for allowing myself to get drunk enough to create that much embarrassment for both of us. I force myself into a sitting position and rub my eyes; it's far too early for an argument.

"Lizzie... I never meant to-" It turns out I'm not very good at apologies.

"Shush. I forgive you, just please don't do it again, in all the time we've known each other, you've never done anything like that Ciel, it scared me" Her eyes begin to fill up and it feels like I've just been slapped in the face. I climb out of bed, bringing the duvet with me and wrap my arms around her, hugging her close to me.

"I won't do it again.'

"Okay...another thing?"

"Mmhm?"

"Please go take a shower, you smell really bad" She giggles into my shoulder and leans back. I narrow my eyebrows at her before grumbling and dumping the covers back onto the bed. Lizzie disappears into the kitchen - to make breakfast, no doubt - and I make my way over to the drawers. I rub my eyes with the back of my hands once again, then pulled a drawer open to find that she had unpacked all of my things neatly into each of them. I pull out a clean shirt, underwear, socks, a black tie and dark green dress trousers before making my way into the en-suite bathroom to freshen up.

* * *

When I was done with my shower, I got dressed and entered the kitchen to see that Lizzie had made me a plate of scrambled eggs with grilled tomato on toast, so I took a seat on one of the stools at the breakfast bar and tucked in. My fiancée took a seat opposite to me, also bringing a cup of tea for each of us to the table.

"I thought you had work today?" she munched thoughtfully on a bagel.

"I do, but I'm not expected in till around eleven o'clock"

"Oh right...I have to be at the office at nine so I'll be leaving before you. I put your keys on top of the fridge."

"Thank you." We fell into silence as she began to read a magazine and I skimmed over the paper. As I ate, thoughts of the previous night returned to me and that horrible feeling revisited my stomach. I paused mid-bite, feeling the bile rise when Lizzie's mobile suddenly began to vibrate on the work top.

"Hello, Elizabeth Middleford speaking...yes...yes...oh dear...well didn't you tell them? Oh. Don't worry, I'll come in early and sort things out...okay, bye" She flipped her phone shut and hopped down from the stool, shovelling things into her handbag. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"That was Hannah, it seems that they've delivered the wrong fabrics to the factory and the manager is complaining. I have to get down there as soon as possible to put things right."

"Ah okay...Lizzie?"

"Yes?" She paused briefly, eyes locking onto mine

"I might be a bit late home tonight."

"Oh? Work?"

"Yeah...work." I detested lying to her but I had no other way to explain myself.

"Okay then, just make sure you're not too late" She gave me a peck on the cheek, said goodbye and flew through the front door. I paused, before dropping the toast back onto the plate, my appetite seemingly leaving me. I stood up, pushed my stool under and got ready to leave, slipping my Bluetooth earpiece in and grabbing my coat and briefcase. I remembered what she had said about my keys and picked them up on my way out.

* * *

As I walked through the park all I could think about was the man from last night. The whole thing had shaken me up; I had never been attracted to another man before, not even as a teenager. The worst part was that I had no one to talk to about it. Except for maybe one person.

I quickly typed in the number of the only person I could talk to this about. My cousin, Alois Trancy. I heard a dull ring in my ear piece before a deep voice sounded on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Claude, this is Ciel, is Alois there?" I heard a faint 'who is it?' and a crash in the background.

"Yes, I shall pass you over to him" the smooth voice of my cousin's boyfriend sounded as the phone was handed over. There was a slight crackle when,

"CIEL IS THAT YOU?!"

"Ugh, yes Alois, it is me, now will you please refrain from shouting down the phone, I need to talk to you about something serious."

"Oh! Don't tell me! You and Lizzie have split up." His loud, girlish voice grated in my ear.

"NO. We haven't split up...but it's kind of relevant to Lizzie."

"What's she done? Has she cheated on you?"

"Ack, for God's sake would you be quiet for a moment and let me talk." I snapped at him.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." The idiot was quiet, allowing me to finally speak.

"Lizzie and I had a fight yesterday morning, so I went to a bar after work to...forget. I don't know how long I was in there for but at some point in the night there was a performer on and...They gave me some disagreeable thoughts..."

"Oh Ciel...Well I suppose if she was good looking it would be understandable, seeing as the only woman you've ever looked at for a good fifteen years is Elizabeth" he sounded sympathetic.

"Well that's just it" I grimaced "It wasn't a woman...it was a man." There was a silence on the end of the phone when suddenly,

"Oh. My. GOD! YOU'RE GAY!" I lost it then.

"ALOIS GODAMMIT, STOP BEING SO LOUD! I'M HUNGOVER AND JUST BECAUSE I FOUND ANOTHER MAN ATTRACTIVE, DOES NOT AUTOMATICALLY MAKE ME A HOMOSEXUAL!" This was the point where I realised that I had indeed been shouting in the middle of the park and there were several parents with young kids, glaring at me. I heard my cousin chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"Trust me Ciel, I can spot a gay man a mile off, I am one remember?"

"Yes but that's not the p-"

"Hey Claude! Guess what!" I groaned, slapping my hand to my face. "Yeah! Ciel likes men!"

I heard a faint 'You've only just realised this?' on the other end of the phone and seethed,

"Alois, if either of you say one more word, I will come down there and ram that phone straight up your backsides." I growled. There was a pause.

"Claude...all joking aside...I think he really _IS_ gay."


	3. Chapter 3

'SEBASTIAAAAAAAN! TIME TO GET UUUUUUP!'

Sebastian awoke with his face buried in his pillow.

'Oh sebbyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy~' He scowled as the beaming face of his flatmate appeared inches from of his own.

'Grell. What do you want? I worked the night shift and I don't have to be back at work till seven.' The flamboyant man leapt from his friend's bed, dancing around the bedroom, his shiny scarlet hair fanning out behind him.

'But Sebby, I'm taking you on a man hunt today! We have GOT to get you fixed up with someone before the engagement party!'

'Engagement party?' Sebastian raised a quizzical brow.

'YES! My niece's engagement party! It's in a couple of weeks you know Sebby. I've not met the lucky groom yet, but I'm allowed to bring a guest to the party.'

'Why not take William then?'

'William has an invite, silly! Couples are invited, that's why we need to find you a hot guy to bring along,'

The dark haired man rolled his eyes before rubbing the sleep out of them and pushing his duvet away from him. He hopped out of the large bed and left the bedroom, Grell bouncing after him and staring at his backside the whole way.

'You know, you really need to stop doing that.'

'What?' Grell feigned innocence,

'Staring at my arse.'

'Well, it's not exactly unattractive...and the _way_ you dress for _bed_!' Grell motioned to the pair of black boxer shorts that were resting dangerously low on the taller man's hips.

'I'm not exactly showing myself off. These is simply what I find comfortable.' He replied sleepily, stretching and walking into the living room. He glanced through the adjoining kitchen door and spotted William making breakfast. He was shirtless and had a small, fluffy white towel wrapped around his hips. 'Though I must say, the view out here is rather splendid' He purred, staring shamelessly at the other man's body.

William just huffed, pushing his glasses further onto his nose and evenly dishing out the food he had prepared onto three plates.

'Morning gorgeous,' Grell cooed, pecking his boyfriend on the cheek, before taking a seat at the high table and beginning to shovel some eggs and bacon into his mouth. William looked slightly disgusted before mumbling something about going to get dressed and disappearing into the bedroom he shared with Grell. The dark brunette sauntered over to the kettle - which had already boiled – making himself a cup of coffee and shuffling back over to the table and took his own seat.

'Wi'lums bre'fst s'gonna ge' 'old' Sebastian shook his head in disdain at Grell, who was attempting to talk with a mouth full of breakfast.

'Can you at least swallow your food before you talk? It's revolting.'

'Sebby, stop being so mean!' The chirpy American gushed 'So, since we're looking for guys have you got any in mind?'

Another eyebrow raise.

'Oh come on! You must have a type!'

'Who said I liked men?'

'Woman's intuition.'

'You're not a woman though,'

'SEBBY! What did I just say about being mean to me! And anyway, you've just been checking William out, so I KNOW you like men' the red-head looked triumphant and Sebastian sighed irritably

'Okay then. I saw a guy who was quite...acceptable. Last night.'

'OOOOOOH! SHARE THE DETAILS!' another disgusted look was shot his way,

'He was sitting at the bar, alone for most of the night. From what I could tell, he was dressed quite nicely. He was tall too, though not as tall as me. It was my turn on open mic and as soon as I started singing he just stared at me. So I tried it on a little and got into his personal space. I popped into the kitchen for two minutes and when I came back he'd gone. Undertaker said he-'

'Sorry to interrupt, but why do you call that guy Undertaker?' Sebastian flinched

'You really don't want to know...as I was saying, Undertaker said that as soon as I'd gone, the guy had stumbled off out of the bar and no one had seen him since.'

'This was all last night, yeah? So, maybe if you sing again tonight he'll come back!'

'Pfft, what are the odds of that? I probably scared him off.'

'Sebastian, you are one of the hottest people I know,' Grell slid William's plate towards himself and began to wolf down it's contents 'Of COURSE he'll come back.'

The crimson-haired man continued to devour his boyfriend's breakfast, which influenced Sebastian to start eating his own so that he would not lose it. Finishing his food and giving one last disturbed glance at his best friend, he made his way over to the sink, washed his cup and strolled out of the room, muttering,

'And you wonder why no one believes you when you claim that you're a lady.'


End file.
